lapfoxtraxfandomcom-20200214-history
LapFox Trax Wiki:Image policy
Please note that this page is an ongoing '''work-in-progress' and is subject to various changes (additions/removals) at anytime.'' ---- Images on this wikia are used for illustration purposes, to depict what is often hard to describe in words. Any other uses of the images, on Wikia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement. All related artwork, logos, and characters are copyright of their respective owners. Image Quality * Format - There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to wikis, with the most common ones being .PNG and .JPG, along with .GIF which is mainly used for animated files. * Size - When it comes to the size of scanned work, please attempt to resize images that can go over 3500x3500. Remember, large images can cause loading issues for others. If an image you intend to upload already exists on the wiki, please do not upload a new one, unless it is of better quality and/or higher resolution if it does not already match the current file's format. While an image doesn't have to be high-quality, low-quality images may not be suitable for the intended usage. Be aware that images can be deleted or replaced at any time without warning if a more suitable image is found, or if the image is unsuitable for its usage. General Alterization * Minor alteration of an official image (edge cropping, waifu2x, vectorization, background removal, censorship) is fine, but do not heavily alter official artwork. * Official artwork may be heavily edited for the wiki's own usage. (e.g. front page icons and images, character pages infobox images) Disallowed images * Do not upload spam or random images that will have no use on the wiki. * Do not upload images that are hate speech, inflammatory or harassment. * Fanart is not permitted on article pages, unless it is used officially, by an official artist. ** You may post your own fanart, but it can only used on your profile. * Avoid duplicates of existing images, instead reuse existing images or replace them. Naming images * Please give uploaded images suitable and descriptive titles. The following example titles are common with new wiki contributors and due to it being common it will cause an uploading conflict, they will be renamed if discovered. ** Uploads with titles such as these are unacceptable: 1234567890., Image., IMG., Upload., Untitled., 1''., and so on. NSFW images * Tag NSFW images and vidoes with in the image's description and the page(s) that the image is featured on. ** Excessive blood and gore. ** Excessive violence depicted in a realistic manner. ** Characters depicted in sexual situations, including fetish art, suggestive poses. ** Nudity, including nudity in reference sheets. * We ask that you censor images depicting pornography and nudity before uploading. ** Visible / bare genitals, as well as bare breasts and butts. ** Bodily fluids depicted in a sexual manner. Removal * Images will be removed at author request, '''however' you must provide proof that you are the original author or their representative. User images * If you are uploading a personal image (e.g. a photo of yourself, representation of yourself, or fanart) that you intend to use on your userpage, please put it under the User Images category. You may request for your images to be removed at any time. * Please do not spam your personal artwork or images. You are free to show your personal artwork on the wiki, but we suggest using a separate site for a large amount of artwork. ** Five or or more personal images uploaded by the same user will be considered spam and deleted. * If you upload a personal image that you did not create yourself, you must provide credit in description + a link back to source, or provide proof that you have the artist's permission. Prohibited Images This is a list of images which would otherwise normally be fine to upload, but due to requests made by the person or people addressed, we can no longer cover. We comply this list here on the wiki out of respect, regardless of if it fits within our policies. Category:Policy